


The guy in the mirror

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Edging, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub!Roman, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: When Roman came to bed dressed you knew something was up. So, you tried to find it out and help him.





	The guy in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfictionofmyown on Tumblr.

You were laying on your tummy on the bed in your bedroom reading a Harry Potter for the thousands time. You wore panties and a too big shirt from your boyfriend. You were just waiting for him to finally come out of the bathroom so you could go to sleep. You knew he was finished with his shower. But didn't know why he needed so long. 

After another 5 minutes, the door finally opened. And the big guy came out in boxers and a black shirt. You frowned. "Huh?" His brown eyes met yours and asked what was wrong. 

"Why are you wearing something?" You asked as if it was obvious. You knew he hated to wear anything to sleep. It's the reason why the house was always quite warm. "I just felt like it.." he shrugged but it wasn't too convincing. He sat down on his side and rolled his shoulders. 

You closed your book and put it on the nightstand before sitting down behind him. You started to stroke over his back and shoulders. 

"I'm just asking it's so weird for you. You never wear anything to bed.." you placed a kiss onto his shoulder. He hummed. Your mouth worked its way to his neck to place kitten licks and kisses there. You moved, so you could straddle him. He smiled at you, placing his hands on your thighs. You smiled brightly and kissed him. You were so happy that his hair was open. He immediately kissed you back and in no time you were rocking your hips against his now half hard cock. You moved your hands over his chest and started to play with the shirt. You slipped your hands underneath and poked once into his sides. He flinched a bit. He isn't exactly the guy who is super ticklish but still a bit. Your hands wandered over his upper body, but you wanted the shirt to be gone. So you started to push it up. But Romans hands caught your wrists and held them in place. He broke the kiss and looked away, looked down. You were confused and a bit shocked. What was going on? 

"Ro?" You asked carefully. "I would prefer to wear this shirt." He answered quietly. 

Everything simply screamed "not right" to you. You slipped off his lap and kneeled between his legs. You looked up into his face. "Babe, what's up? Something is not right. You never act like this. I don't want to sleep with you when you're wearing a shirt.." - "Then not.." he mumbled and wanted to retreat into bed, but you held him in place. "Roman, what's going on? Did I do something wrong? Oh my god! Are you hurt?!" You asked fast and worried. He smiled a weak smile and said a simple 'No'. You tried again, desperation in your voice. "What is it then? Please.. I can't help you if you don't tell me what the problem is." Roman watched your face for a moment until he nodded. He stood up carefully and you followed. He walked into the middle of the room and lost his shirt, but his arms traveled in front of his body. More specific in front of his stomach. He didn't look at you and his cheeks were a bit pink. You walked to him, you still didn't really understand. 

Your hands wandered from his shoulders to his chest. You let your fingers slightly brush Romans nipples. You knew they were extremely sensitive and got rewarded by a small moan. He puts his hand on your hips and pulled you close. He buried his face in your shoulder and mumbled softly and slowly. "I'm fat.." 

You immediately pushed him away to look in his eyes. He couldn't be serious. But his whole behavior and the look on his face told you he is completely serious. But why? "Where is this coming from?" Is the only thing you wanted to know. He shrugged and said: "Ever since I've gone back to work, my Twitter is full with those comments.." 

It was strange to see Roman like this. He never listened to people online in this way. He never cared about what everybody else thinks. And now he is so insecure that he starts to wear a shirt at home? Where he should feel like home? Safety, acceptance, and love? Did you do a bad job as his girlfriend? No, if Roman wants to hide something he will. He can. 

You thought about this for a moment until you took his hands. You navigated him into the bathroom again and commanded: "Lose your pants." He couldn't do anything else. He knew this tone in your voice. So he did what you told him to. After that, you pushed him in front of your big mirror. It was big enough to show you two from toe the head. Roman didn't look. You did. 

You placed yourself behind him and put your hands on his waist. Through the mirror, you looked at him. "Babe.." you asked softly and the dark haired man looked at you. But not himself. You smiled.   
"You know? This guy in the mirror.. is perfect to me. He was when I met him and he is now. Because although he is stubborn and sometimes a bit too proud maybe he is still the most loveable person I know." You moved a bit so you were standing by his side and could actually face him. "I love you. And out of all people I don't want you to feel insecure around me. I don't want you to feel insecure at all. All these people are just jealous. Of what you have, what you look like and of all the people who don't give a fuck about how you look, who accept you for the person you are. Even if you got a bit more on your belly.." your hand touched his tummy. "It doesn't make the whole man. Now, look at you. There is nothing to let you get insecure. You are beautiful and if you put a bit more on then that simply means that I have even more of you." You grinned slightly. Romans' cheeks were red by now. He felt great when you took this position when you were the dominant one. He loved it when you took care of him. It started a warm fire in his chest. He smiled a bit too and lifted his gaze. He looked at himself. Maybe you were right.. 

"Colours." He heard and turned to you surprised. Today? You waited patiently. It's not very often for you to take control, but he needs it tonight. You knew it.   
Roman swallowed shortly, his heart beating faster. "Green is go, orange is slow down, red is stop, lilac is complete stop." You smiled proudly up to him. He slowly took your hand in his. He was really careful and soft. Didn't want to get on your bad side. 

"Look." You pointed to the mirror. Standing up on your toes you place small kisses along his jaw. "I love you, baby. And I don't care if you gain a bit more weight or not." Your kisses grew more passionate. You traveled to his neck and bit into it. Roman let out a small moan. You licked over the spot and grinned. "You're not coming until I tell you to.. you know that right?" - "Yes.." he breathed out. "You're such a good boy.. Now." You let go of him. You walked in front of him and gave him a kiss. 

And went down on his chest. It was adorable to you how sensitive he was. You licked over the left nipple and earned a moan. You smiled. "Look at you. Just because of a little lick." He looked down at you. His mouth stood open and his brown eyes appeared almost black. 

"Look in the mirror. Look at you. I'm not interesting right now. See how beautiful you are." Your mouth traveled downwards. You left kisses all over his tummy. Your hands clawed over his pecs, to his tummy, to his thighs. Roman moans loudly. 

By now his cock stood like a champ. You bumped the tip of your nose onto the head of his penis. Your tongue traveled to his length and in one pull you took him in. He was big. But you had a lot of practice with his dick. You sucked on him and let your head bounce. You could feel him in your throat and tried not to gag. His tip touched the back of your throat and you forced yourself to breathe through your nose. Romans' hands were by his side. He clenched them to fists and didn't really know what to do with them. He wanted to grab your head and guide you. He wanted to push into you, fuck into your mouth. But he knew he wasn't allowed to. You wouldn't let him come if he tried to get control. And he didn't want the control. He just wanted to fuck into your face like an animal. 

You teased him until you knew he wouldn't need much to come. Then you let him go and stood up. You kissed him, your arms around his neck. When the kiss broke you smiled: "Fuck me, baby. Take me hard. Let it all out on me. But you are not allowed to come until I tell you to." He nodded. 

You turned to the mirror and reached behind you. You grabbed his dick and positioned him, so he could simply push into you. And he did. At first, he was slow and careful. He was always careful. He was always scared to hurt you. You loved it. He was so caring.   
After he noticed how you reacted he grew more secure and his thrusts became harder and faster. You felt a small pain for a moment when he placed a hard push but the pain transformed quickly into pleasure. You weren't allowed to come too. You didn't want to spoil this whole thing. So you tried your hardest to not focus too much on him and his movements. You thought about stuff you still had to do. Ideas you had in your mind and everything that happened in the last few days. 

But when you felt him twitch inside you - you felt how his thrusts were sloppier than before - you knew he was just a step away from coming. You grinned evilly.   
Quickly you stood up and pushed him away and out of you. Roman stumbled a bit backwards and caught himself on the corner of the bathtub. 

The shock was written in his face but his body showed the frustration and desperation in his body. He needed to come. You stood in front of him, looking down and watching what he was doing. His hand hovered over his dick and he battled himself. He was not allowed to come and he was not-.. "If you touch yourself, I will ruin your orgasm. And then I will not allow you to come for the next week." Roman whined loudly. He couldn't. He needed to come. He couldn't take the risk. He placed his hand beside him on the bathtub again. His legs felt like jelly, his heart was beating, his cock was hurting. He was horny. He needed to come. 

"You are such a good boy." You stroke through his hair. You took a bit in your hand and pulled it until he was looking up at you. You could see his adam's apple bopping. "I think you deserve to come. But not here, baby." Your other hand cupped his cheek and your thumb moved over it softly. "Let's get to bed and reward you shouldn't we?" You placed a small kiss on his lips before you let go of him and took one of his hands. You navigated him into the bedroom and onto the bed. 

"Lay down. I trust you, but still, I need to be safe. Please move your arms for me, baby." You explained softly. Roman crawled on the bed and laid down in the middle. He put his arms above his head and waited. (Like a good boy.) You got the handcuffs out of the nightstand but before you put them on, you placed a hand on your boyfriend's chest and asked. "Give me a color babyboy. I don't want to hurt you. I love you. Are you alright?" Roman immediately smiled as if he wouldn't be waiting there to get handcuffed. "Green, sweetheart. I love you too." You smiled back at him and gave him a deep kiss. You let your tongue wander over his lips and when he invited you, you played with his. In the meantime did you get to work and put on the cuffs. You put them around the bed too, so he couldn't move away. You broke the kiss and asked. "Test." Roman pulled on the cuffs but they didn't move. You were happy with your work so you kneeled on the bed between his legs. You wanted to tease him still. You wanted to see him in agony without being able to release. 

You picked up one of his legs at first. Even though he was really helpful and willing, his leg was still kind of heavy. You bend it over his upper body. You did the same with the other one, so you had free access to your target. You only did it a few times, but tonight was the night you had to do it again. You bend down to his penis and licked over the angry red head. Your tongue traveled down the backside of his cock to his balls. You took one in your mouth and sucked on it hard. Roman moved and snapped his hips once but calmed after that. "Sweetheart.. please.. no more teasing I need to come.." he begged. You smiled up at him and told him. "You will come, but at first I'm going to reward you, for your good behavior, babyboy. And if you stay strong then I'll let you come." You saw him swallow hard, but he laid down his head again and waited. 

You smiled proudly and got back to work. But you ignored his cock and his balls and your tongue traveled along his hole. He twitched hard, tried to close his legs, but at the same time forced them open. "Fuck.. babe.. please.." You pulled his cheeks apart to get better access and did the motion again and again. Sometimes slower, sometimes faster. Sometimes harder, sometimes just so he could barely feel the touch. Roman was a hot mess, moving around. Moaning and shouting in agony. He wanted to come, he needed it so bad.   
"Please babe, please make me come. I need to come. Please!" - "No!!" You answered firm before pushing inside of him. He bend his back and screamed shortly. He was about to come. He was standing in the edge and it would only take him a few more licks and he would fall apart. But he couldn't and you wouldn't let him. You removed yourself from him and sat before him. Watching how he moved and tried to free himself. Watching how his hips thrusted to get any kind of friction. His eyes were closed tight, his breathing was heavy and his hair was all over the place. A beautiful view. 

"I wish you could see yourself. This is the best thing I've ever seen. You're so beautiful but you're even more beautiful when you're about to come. You want it so badly right? Don't worry. I'll give you what you want now." You moved over him and straddled his hips. Slowly rocking yourself on his dick. "Hey Ro?" You asked softly. "Are you okay? Give me a color. I need to know you're not uncomfortable." He was panting and frustrated and he hated you right now, but he smiled warmly and opened a bit his eyes. "Green, baby. All the way. Probably not gonna last long though." You positioned yourself over his cock and slowly pushed in while saying. "Yeah about that.. there is something you might want to know." Roman looked like a deer in headlights. "What?" - "Don't look like that." You chuckled. "Just tell me when it is too much. Scream your colors at me, but tell me. It's okay if it's too much. You don't have to hold through it because of me. I want you to feel good babyboy." He nodded, his eyes still wide open. "Also you should think about your timing. I would like to come too.. soo.. you'll see." You winked at him. He didn't understand. But he had no time to think about it because you started moving. You started slowly but changed the speed over time. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow. Sometimes hard, sometimes you moved away so only his head is still inside you and you teased only the head. You loved to see him cry out. It felt so good for him. Roman felt amazing. It felt like he was high. He didn't want you to stop. He wanted you to fuck him until his balls were empty. 

You bounced up and down on him fastly. You didn't stop when you felt him twitching inside you. You didn't stop when you heard him scream out that he comes. He was allowed to come and he did. He came hard. His whole body was shaking. He was moaning, shouting, screaming. And you didn't slow down. Roman had the feeling you moved even faster. "No. Please, no. Stop. Argh. (Y/n), I can't it's so much. It's so much." He cried out. But you didn't stop. "Green. Green. Green." He shouted. You smirked. Moved your hips more in circles. Romans back was bend, his eyes were pressed together tight and his jaw was tense. It was so much. The burning sensation in his tummy grew bigger and bigger. You rode him hard. You laid down on his chest and teased one of the small pink, hard buds there. And that was it he came again. Again spilling a new stream of warm semen into you. He screamed out loud and started to move his hips. He thrusted up like crazy. He didn't know why. He needed it to stop, but he couldn't stop. Roman was living on a high. He felt like he was on clouds. He was so light but still so heavy. He fucked into you. And he came again dry and again and again. Until you began to feel the effects. Roman pushed you over the edge and you rode out your orgasm. You stayed on him and felt him still twitch hard inside you. You reached up and freed him from the cuffs. You laid his arms to his sides. You slowly moved away from him and sat by his side. He was too exhausted to move. His body was all jelly. You quickly got a damp cloth out of the bathroom and cleaned him. After that, you cleaned yourself. 

When you came back from the bathroom you sat by Romans head and slowly lifted him against you. You opened a bottle of water from your bedside for him and helped him to drink after his arm wouldn't move. Maybe you really did him good. You were happy that he drank.   
You laid him down again and moved to his side. He immediately wrapped his arms around you and you smiled brightly. One of your hands disappeared in his hair when you started to massage his scalp. 

"You were such a good boy. I love you, Roman. I only want the best for you. And I don't want you to think I care about your looks. I want you to feel safe around me. It doesn't matter if you got a small belly or not. People will still love you. I love you." You peppered his face with small soft kisses. 

"You did so well. I'm so proud of you. I hope you feel good. I hope it felt good." You placed a small kiss on his lips. Roman moved against you tired. He had his eyes closed and you knew he was half asleep already. "You're so submissive sometimes.. Also, you reacted really well to me eating you out again.. Maybe we should consider inviting someone.." you smirked a bit. Roman opened one eye and looked at you, asking. "I mean we know a person who wouldn't say no.. but only if you feel alright with it. And only if I can be sure that you're still mine after it. I love you too much to lose you." - "Let's sleep, sweetheart. We talk about this another time. I love you. Thank you." He moved on top of you and buried his face in your chest. He held you tight and you watched him fall asleep.


End file.
